O Andarilho e o Retalhador
by Visenya Targaryen Stark
Summary: Mesmo após a nova era ter chegado, Battousai ainda existia como o principal retalhador do governo. O Kenshin estava alojado profundamente dentro de si, mas não havia andarilho nenhum em seus atos frios embora se disfarçasse como um. Nos dez anos que se seguiram, suas missões ao redor do Japão ocuparam toda a sua vida com a finalidade de melhorar a Era Meiji. K&K.


**Resumo**

Mesmo após a nova era ter chegado, Battousai ainda existia como o principal retalhador do governo. O Kenshin estava alojado profundamente dentro de si, mas não havia andarilho nenhum em seus atos frios embora se disfarçasse como um. Nos dez anos que se seguiram, suas missões ao redor do Japão ocuparam toda a sua vida com a finalidade de melhorar a Era Meiji. K&amp;K.

**História**

Kaoru olhou para o dojo vazio e suspirou exausta. Aquela tempestade da noite anterior havia feito do lugar uma imensa confusão. Vivendo sozinha, era difícil limpar tudo aquilo em um só dia, deveria contratar alguém... se tivesse dinheiro. O seu último aluno havia acabado de mudar de cidade, e era só o que as pessoas faziam naqueles tempos. Era assim, quando vinha um boato de que os retalhadores do governo estariam fixando território para vigia, várias pessoas com passado suspeito desapareciam de uma forma, ou de outra. No caso do seu aluno, os pais saíram de Tóquio antes mesmo do boato se espalhar.

Geralmente eles ficavam em Quioto, onde toda a violência e barbaridade acontecia, mas quando as meninas do Akabeko comentaram que palavras no vento diziam que Battousai e seus companheiros tinham uma missão nos arredores, foi o suficiente para alertar a todos.

Já faziam quatro dias desde que as ruas andavam desertas por causa desse boato. Ninguém queria se tornar picadinho de espadachins cruéis como aqueles, então só o Akabeko que permanecia parcialmente aberto.

As costas de Kaoru doeram, fazendo-a gemer de dor, enquanto puxava o balde de madeira do poço. Cheio de água, despejou seu conteúdo em uma bacia de argilha para cozinhar as duas batatas que sobreviveram ao vendaval.

\- Vou levar dias até arrumar essa bagunça! – conversou sozinha arrependida de não ter procurado abrigo com as meninas do Akabeko, mas não poderia deixar o dojo do seu pai ser danificado de forma alguma – Bem, a escolha foi sua, Kaoru. Deixa de ser estúpida e arregace essas mangas sujas de tanta lama. Err... e as calças também.

Para ficar mais simples, ela usava roupas masculinas do kendo e assim conseguiu cumprir todos os seus afazeres. Usar um quimono feminino, bonito e delicado não serviria de nada, acabaria manchando o coitado. Não era um gênio para lavar roupas, muito menos para cozinhar.

Enquanto levava a água para a cozinha, escutou algum distúrbio suspeito quase em frente o dojo. Por ser longe da cozinha, Kaoru não conseguiu discernir as palavras dos homens lá fora, e também não era louca para ir até lá interromper a briga.

_Uma pobre garota em um dojo deserto._

Muito legal se descobrissem isso.

Andou até o muro da propriedade nas pontas dos pés, sentando ao lado do portão de madeira para ver se escutava melhor. Mas antes mesmo se chegar até lá, escutou um grito de horror de um homem e logo após, o barulho de algo caindo no chão... mas demorou até que ela acreditasse que alguém havia sido morto ali em frente.

Tampou a boca para que eles não escutassem seu gritinho de horror.

\- Todos que não tem nada contra o governo foram avisados para ficar em casa, Sr. Natsurugi.

_Voz de homem._

Mas parecia que o tal Sr. Natsurugi já estava bem longe dali... e muito bem morto.

\- Temos que cumprir as ordens o quanto antes – _outro homem _– Procurem um alojamento para as próximas noites, temos que nos dispersar.

\- Não podemos ficar com a guarda baixa – concordou a voz do primeiro homem – Esta região de Tóquio está vazia, muitas pessoas foram para os abrigos. Pessoas inteligentes. Cada um de vocês precisará achar seu próprio esconderijo aqui.

\- Passarão as próximas noites por aí, mas antes dos raios solares nos encontraremos na prefeitura – _outro homem _– Os comandos de retalhação logo virão, essa é a ordem temporária.

'_Comandos de retalhação'?_

Kaoru não sabia o que fazer naquele momento em que todos aqueles homens ameaçadores saíram rapidamente dali, aparentemente cada um para um rumo diferente. Olhou para o seu dojo tentando convencer a si mesma que ir para um abrigo não resolveria nada. Quem vai querer um dojo, não é? É grande, visado e dá muito trabalho pois é bem frequente ter um samurai em um. Mesmo pertencendo ao estilo da espada que protege.

_Mas não sei se esse argumento convence._

Respirou fundo antes de se levantar, havia sujado (mais ainda) suas roupas de kendo. Não havia risco de nenhum retalhador ficar por ali, eles preferiam lugares mais discretos. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

_As batatas!_

Havia deixado as duas fervendo na água, e quando chegou lá estavam prestes a se desfazerem caso as pegasse. Suspirou exausta pela décima vez naquele dia, e olha que ainda era cedo, teria que arranjar outra coisa para comer e deixar as batatas para o jantar. Revirou todo o dojo buscando algo que a sustentasse para encarar um dia de limpeza, mas só achou as frutas e legumes do jardim, ou melhor, o que restou delas.

Mesmo se tivesse dinheiro, não poderia simplesmente comprar algo. Tudo estava fechado, menos o Akabeko.

_Espera._

Ela poderia ir pedir fiado no Akabeko rapidinho, nem sequer precisava de passar mais de cinco minutos fora do dojo! Como ainda estava cedo e tranquilo, além de ter escutado o plano dos retalhadores, não tinha motivos para temer.

_É só correr. Isso, Kaoru!_

Nem se deu o trabalho de trocar de roupa, colocou os chinelos e saiu do dojo por uma pequena porta adjacente.

As ruas estavam como ela nunca viu em seus dezessete anos de vida. Não havia nenhuma alma viva naquele deserto, mas não poderia se intimidar por causa disso. Seu estômago roncava, e dependeria daquela pequena aventura ter o que comer nos próximos dias pois, de acordo com os retalhadores, ficariam um bom tempo por ali.

Foi quando atravessou a ponte que descobriu que até o Akabeko estava fechado. Havia um aviso de que o restaurante só voltaria em duas semanas por 'motivos pessoais'.

\- Alguém deve ter morrido, será? – conversou sozinha de novo – Será que as meninas...?

\- Não é seguro uma menina ficar andando sozinha nestes dias.

Kaoru virou para ver quem era, suas mãos tremiam por causa do susto. Como não havia reparado que alguém se aproximava? E pior, afinal, teve todo o cuidado para não ser vista tão fácil ao sair do dojo. Seus olhos pousaram em um homem com longo cabelos ruivos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, um pouco mais alto que ela e com curiosos e penetrantes olhos cor violeta. Kaoru nunca viu ninguém com uma aparência assim, mas logo seu olhar se concentrou nas duas espadas que eles levava na cintura.

Mesmo não parecendo de modo algum um espadachim, ela deu dois passos para trás.

\- Não se aproxime! – avisou tentando elevar seu tom de voz, mas estava difícil.

\- Este servo não tem intenção de fazê-la mal – falou o espadachim abrindo um sorriso doce enquanto erguia as mãos como se mostrasse que não era uma ameaça – Este servo apenas procura um local para passar a noite, já que todos os abrigos estão cheios.

_Sei._

Ele tinha duas, não só uma, tinha duas espadas na cintura!

_É bem de acordo com o que eu escutei._

Kaoru ficou em dúvida se aquele homem era um retalhador, o modo com que ele se expressava era até ingênuo. Os olhos violeta eram penetrantes, sim, mas não haviam nenhum desrespeito neles. Talvez por causa dessa aparência tão pacífica, Kaoru descartou que aquele homem fizesse parte da barbaridade daquela época.

Mas a cicatriz em formato de 'x' também a lembrava que poderia haver coisas suspeitas nele.

\- Quem é você? – perguntou com as mãos na cintura, não deveria parecer fraca perante ele.

\- Um simples andarilho – respondeu dando de ombros – Vou escoltá-la até seu abrigo, é bom que vejo se tem espaço para mim por lá.

_E agora, sua estúpida?_

O andarilho não tinha cara de que matava sequer uma mosca, mas será que se arriscaria...?

_Se bem que não tem diferença, o que posso eu fazer para contê-lo?_

Ser mulher era difícil.

\- Não estou em um abrigo – respondeu estupidamente.

\- Oro? – _esse cara não é um retalhador nunca _– Está acompanhada? Este servo acha que uma menina não deve andar desacompanhada em tempos como estes.

Kaoru respirou fundo e deu as costas ao estranho espadachim, ok, não era uma atitude sábia mas não quis que ele enxergasse a chateação dela. Afastando-se do homem, teve esperanças de que ele seguisse para outro rumo e a deixasse em paz.

_Mas não... alguém sempre tem que me seguir..._

Ele foi atrás dela tranquilamente, seguindo-a como se o clima desértico da cidade não o assustasse.

\- Por que está me seguindo? – perguntou impaciente enquanto passavam por cima da ponte, o andarilho esquisito já andava a poucos passos dela.

\- Este servo está acompanhada a senhorita até a casa dela, já que parece que não tem ninguém para fazer isto – respondeu educadamente.

Kaoru balançou a cabeça.

\- Não precisa disso – falou – Sei me cuidar muito bem.

\- Oro?

\- E essas duas espadas na cintura, Sr. Andarilho Suspeito? – sua perguntou foi lançada como se fosse ácido, pois o homem colocava em xeque sua questão como mulher auto-suficiente – Nunca vi um andarilho portando sequer uma espada de madeira, e você tem duas que parecem valer o preço do meu dojo.

Ainda um pouco atrás dela, Kaoru não conseguia ver o semblante do homem... mas ele parecia bem calmo

\- Então a senhorita tem um dojo? – perguntou curioso – Mas... se a senhorita está desacompanhada...

A vontade dela era pegar aquele homem pelo pescoço e arremessar para o outro lado do país. O jeito gentil dele era tão suspeito quanto adorável, assim como a sua aparência. Estava tentada a olhar para ele novamente, e realmente ver quem ele era.

_Mas isso não me tira a vontade de esquartejá-lo._

\- Meu nome é Kaoru Kamiya, todo mundo tem um nome – revelou-o dando uma discreta olhadinha para trás, reparando o quanto o cabelo ruivo do homem era longo e... havia algo mais... a cicatriz no rosto lhe dava um ar esquisito – Eu sou mestra assistente do dojo que tem como estilo o Kamiya Kasshin. Agora que já falei o meu nome, me diga o seu. Não enrole.

\- Este servo se chama Kenshin Himura, Srta. Kaoru – respondeu polido, como estava se revelando no momento à ela – Na verdade, Srta. Kaoru, eu vi que estava querendo ir até o restaurante. Suas provisões acabaram?

\- Você está querendo saber demais – Kaoru olhou para trás desconfiada – Mas sim, tenho duas batatas e mais algumas frutas. Não sei de onde vou arranjar comida, ia ver se tentava pegar fiado ainda.

\- São tempos difíceis, Srta. Kaoru – comentou Kenshin Himura – Mas a senhorita pode fazer uma troca com este servo.

\- 'Uma troca'? – ela repetiu parando na porta do dojo, voltando seu olhar para aquele homem tão atraente e esquisito ao mesmo tempo. Era como se seus olhos violeta estivessem carregados de dor, melancolia e ressentimento. Kaoru o enxergava... e isso a deixou com um sentimento estranho – Como assim?

Kenshin olhou para o dojo e respirou fundo.

\- Se me der abrigo, eu arranjo muito mais comida do que você provavelmente conseguirá nos próximos dias.


End file.
